


Breakfast or Naw?

by Ddsmiley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddsmiley/pseuds/Ddsmiley
Summary: Is he going to make breakfast or naw?This is my first fanfiction, so pretty please let me know what you think :)





	Breakfast or Naw?

Derek’s morning began not with the sound of birds chirping outside his window, but of an insistant whining coming for right next to him. It was too early in the morning for any sort of conversation. So he tried to ignore it.  
“Derek”   
“What?” Derek mumbled.  
“Derek”  
“What?” Derek mumbled againhead half hidden in the pillow to drown Stiles out.  
“Derekkkkk….” Stiles whined.  
“What Stiles what!?!?!!?” Derek said exasperated and still half asleep.  
“I’m hungry!!” Stiles yelled.  
“So go eat!” Derek yelled back.  
“I can’t get up!..”   
“Why? What’s wrong??” Derek asked worriedly as he sat up.  
“I have lazites, which is a disease that does not allow any movement before 12pm”  
“Stiles you really are the biggest drag in my life..” Derek said with his usual scowl on his face.  
“That’s why you love me. I make your life more exciting” Stiles said with his cocky smile.  
“You make my life more stressful, that’s for sure.” Derek sighed.   
“But you love me!!”  
“I do unfortunately, so that means I am stuck with you for the rest of your life.”  
“You are! But it’s okay because you get to keep all my love just for yourself, unless there are curly fries then you came in second.”   
“Wow I really feel loved...thanks”  
“So...are you going to get me food or naw?” Stiles asked with a pouty face.  
“Naw? What is that?”  
“Oh my god! You are so old! It’s called slang” Stiles said as he laughed.  
“You know there are an extensive amount of words in the english dictionary that people don’t use and you created a new word for no?” Derek said as he got off the bed.  
“Yes, but these words are cooler for example, “your booty is on fleek” or something like that”   
“Well, since you like my booty, but called me old you can watch this booty walk away and you can make your own breakfast” Derek said as he walked out of the room  
“Nooo! Derek, please you are young and are the love of my life, moon to my stars! Please!”  
Derek couldn’t help but laugh at what the rest of his life looked like as he began to start breakfast.


End file.
